Pokemon X: The Power Of Life
by CourtneyVoir
Summary: Courtney, her Mother and their Pokemon have just moved to the Kalos Region, however a strange man with an unusual coloured Gallade seeks to use Courtney's ability to awaken the Legendary Pokemon Yveltal and bring Chaos to the region of Kalos...
1. Chapter 1: Courtney's Journey

Courtney's Pov: "Dear Diary, Me, Aria (Kirlia Female), Knights (Kirlia Male), Ryhorn, Flechling and my mother just moved in to our new house in the Kalos Region, we moved in Vaniville Town a few days ago and we finally unpacked everything including our Mega Stones and Key Stone, luckily they didn't break during the move. The two Pokemon eggs haven't hatched yet so I can't wait for them to hatch" I read quietly to myself,

"C-courtney? Why are you still awake?" said Knights (Kirlia Male), so I turned around to see him looking at me annoyed and tired,

"Oh Knights I'm sorry, I was just writing something, that's all and please don't worry I'll go to sleep in a minute, okay" I said smiling tiredly,

"Okay, just please get some sleep" he said going back to bed on the floor of my room, then as I finished writing in my Diary, I noticed something or someone was walking outside, so I walked toward the window and I looked out the window and all I saw was a shadow quickly running out of the front yard and over the fence so I decided to close the window and head to bed and as I got into bed and fell asleep I didn't realise that it was so cold, that I forgot to put my blanket on but before I could do anything, I felt a blanket place on top of me so I opened my eyes and saw... A Gallade, instead of green on him, he was red and the red spike was a darker red then he noticed I was awake so he quickly jumped out the window and I jumped out of bed and I ran towards the window and he was gone, but how did he get in? So instead of staying up all night figuring it out, I decided to go back to sleep...

{The Next Day}

Knights (Kirlia Male) Pov: I was setting the table for breakfast as Courtney's Mother was cooking breakfast with Aria's help and as always Aria was wearing her Mega Necklace and I was wearing my Mega Armband,

"Hey Knights can you please wake up Courtney for breakfast" said Aria, everyone calls me Knights and her Aria because it gets confusing having two Kirlia's around according to Courtney's Mother but Courtney has no trouble at all telling which one of us is which, when I reached Courtney's room I could hear something and there was a light shining through the bottom of the door, so I knocked on the door,

"Courtney, breakfast is ready" I said loud enough for her to hear but she didn't answer so I opened the door only to reveal a bright light and when the light died down, I could finally see what was happening, I saw Courtney kneeing on the floor holding something in her arms,

"C-Courtney are you okay?!" I said panicking,

"I'll name you Link is that okay?" is all she replied with, then Courtney turned around and walked straight towards me "Knights we have a new friend", I looked in her arms and I saw a blue Ralts with a orange horn,

"The egg hatched!" I said with a smile as I looked at the newly born Ralts "what did you nickname him?",

"Link, his name is Link" she also said with a smile "let's go and tell everyone".

Courtney's Pov: me and Knights came walking down the stairs and into the kitchen and as we walked in Aria and my Mother looked straight at us and the newly born Ralts, then they came walking over to us,

"Courtney did the eggs just hatched" Aria looked at me excited,

"sorry Aria but only one of the eggs hatched and it just so happens to be a Shiny Male Ralts, how amazing is that" I said showing her the Ralts,

"What's his nickname oh Miss Shiny Goddess Courtney" said my Mother teasing me about how many Shiny Pokemon I've found over the years,

"Mother please don't call me that, his nickname is Link" I said as the Ralts woke up and saw me first,

"Are you my mummy?" Link said looking at me,

"no Link I'm your trainer Courtney, this is Aria, Knights and my mother" I said pointing to everyone then Flechling came flying in the room with Ryhorn walking towards my Mother "oh and this is Flechling and Ryhorn".

"is my name Link?" Link asked,

"yes your name is Link" I said with a smile,

"L-link, I like my name, thank you mistress Courtney" Link said in a adorable voice,

"you're welcome Link" I said then I heard Links tummy rumble,

"I think it's time for breakfast" said my Mother as she turned around and put bacon and eggs with toast for me and her and for Link, Aria, Knights, Flechling and Ryhorn they had berry salad with a Pokepuff each,

{After Breakfast} Link got in a pokeball and claim it as his own, then he got to explore the house some more and that's when I found him looking at the second Galladite and the second Gardevoirite on my desk,

"I guess you found the Mega Stones Link" I said walking over and looking in the mirror and I began to brush my dark brown hair that goes all the way down past my knees,

"M-mega stones?" Link asked "what do they do mistress?",

"well mega stones allowed Pokemon to be given a different kind of evolution, regular evolution is permanent while the mega stones allowed you to change back after battles" I said as I finish putting my hair in a long plait and I then I put my red glasses back on, then Link come up to me and sat my lap,

"can I Mega evolve one day?" Link asked,

"you'll Mega Evolve one day Link" I said as Knights came in my room and he grab Link's hand,

"Come on Link I want to show you something while Courtney gets change" Knights said,

"Okay!" Link said as he and Knights ran out of my room then I got changed into a light pink shirt with no sleeve and the collar went all the way up my neck, a white shirt over the top of the pink shirt with some string to hold it up with a black line going across the top of it, a black short scarf, long black pants, white boots with no heels that went up and just under my knees and finally I put on my Mega Necklace, then I headed out of my room and into the lounge room.

"I'm done getting changed" I said to my Mother,

"that's good, because I need you to go over to Aquacorde Town and I want you to get everything on this list and here is some money for it" my Mother said as she handed me a list and some money,

"Alright I head out now" I said as I walked out the lounge room and into the front yard and there I saw Aria, Knights and Link playing with Ryhorn then they all saw me,

"where are you going Courtney?" Aria asked me,

"well I'm going over to Aquacorde Town and I'll be buying somethings for my Mother" I said with a smile "would you three like to come?"

"yes please Mistress" Link answered,

"yes I'd love to" Aria said excited,

"sure why not" Knights said, then as we exited the front gate two little girls came running up to us, the first girl had blonde hair with yellow eyes and the second had black hair with purple eyes.

"Excuse me miss but are these your Pokemon?" the first girl asked,

"yes these are my Pokemon" I answered,

"We've never seen these Pokemon before! What are they?" the second girl asked,

"this is Link the Ralts, Aria the Kirlia, Knights the Kirlia and I'm Courtney" I said with a welcoming smile,

"wow they're cool Pokemon, I wish we could have a Pokemon soon" the first girl said,

"Yeah! But we can't get a Pokemon until we're 10, how old were you when you got a Pokemon Courtney?" asked the second girl,

"well, I was 5 when I got Aria and Knights as my first Pokemon and they weren't a Kirlia back then but they were Ralts and then a few years later they evolved into Kirlia and now I'm 15" I replied "and Link hatched from an egg a few hours ago",

"Wow! Amazing!" the first girl said in amazement, then I could hear a woman's voice,

"Luna! Solar! Oh there you are, I'm very sorry if my daughters are bothering you" said a brown short haired women with blue eyes as she walked up to me and the two girls also known as Luna and Solar,

"no not at all, they were just talking about my Pokemon, that's all!" I replied then link climbed onto my shoulder and he sat on my shoulder.

"This is our mummy!" said the two girls at the same time,

"hello, I'm Lilly" said the woman smiling,

"I'm Courtney and these are my Pokemon Link, Aria and Knights" I also said with a smile,

"look mummy that Pokemon is different colours then the others!" said the blonde haired girl who's name is Solar pointed at Link,

"why is Link different colours, Courtney?" asked the black haired girl also known as Luna,

"Link is a rare coloured Pokemon known as a shiny Pokemon" I said as grabbed two pokeballs from my pocket and I threw the pokeballs in the air "Come on out Lotus and Epona!", then Lotus my shiny Lilligant and Epona my shiny Ponyta came out of their pokeballs and I caught the pokeballs in my hand and put them back in my pocket,

"this is Lotus and Epona, my other shiny pokemon, I do have more but there at my fathers pokemon ranch in Hoenn" I said as Epona walked behind me and stood close to my leg and I knew she was scared,

"why is Epona scared?" asked Solar, as Lotus was talking to Epona,

"Epona is scared around new people because I found Epona getting chased by a bunch of Pokemon Hunters wanting to capture her and sell her for a high price, but I was able to save her and after that she started to follow me and then she became my friend" I said,

"can we be friends with Epona!" asked Luna,

"of course you can, just make your hand into a fist and slowly put your hand towards Epona" I answered as Epona walked in front of me and she started to sniff Solar's hand,

"will Epona's mane burn their hands?" asked Lilly worried,

"no, she won't burn anyone unless it's in self defence" I answered reassuring her and Epona had put her Blue Fiery Mane on Solar's hand,

"WOW! Her mane doesn't burn me" Solar said amazed,

"ME NEXT!" said Luna and Luna did the same and Epona accepted them as friends and she neighed happily.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Group

Knights Pov: After we said goodbye to Luna, Solar and Lilly, Courtney let Lotus and Epona roam around with us and we made our way to Aquacorde Town and there were some strange people in a group that was dress in mostly red, along with red sunglasses and red hair then they where making their way towards route 2,

"the first things we need on the list are some potions and antidotes" said Courtney as we stood next to the fountain and then we made our way to one of the shops and I couldn't help but think someone was watching us so I turned around and...nothing everyone was minding their own business but then I saw someone looking in the direction of where Courtney was standing, it was a boy around her age with short black spiky hair, dark purple eyes, he was wearing a black leather jacket, dark grey skinny jeans, a white shirts under the jacket, black boots and he had a Gallade, he was red instead of green and he had a darker red spike plus the boy was looking straight at Courtney,

"Knights? Knights are you okay?" asked Courtney as she put her hand on my head and she could tell I was annoyed by something,

"Huh? Oh sorry Courtney, I was distracted, shall we go and get the stuff that your Mother wanted?" I answered looking at her brown eyes,

"sure lets go!" Courtney said happily and I toke one more look at the boy and the Gallade and the boy was still starring at Courtney but I could tell the Gallade was secretly looking at Courtney then the boy caught him looking at her and he slapped him on head and to be honest I felt sorry for the Gallade,

{10 Minutes Later} we finally got everything on the list and Courtney brought some ingredients so she could make some of her Pokepuffs and the ones she makes are amazing, she even bought everyone something for them to wear, I got a red scarf and I put it on my neck, Aria got new necklace to put her mega stone on, Link got an armband for his mega stone, Lotus got a miracle seed on a necklace and Epona got a fire proof necklace with a blue rose on it and as we were walking along route 1, I noticed the same boy with the Gallade from earlier but this time his trainer was abusing him and then he left the Gallade leaning against a tree and he was badly injured,

Courtney's Pov: I saw that Gallade's trainer just leave him after he bashed him up,

"are you okay?" I asked him as I scanned his body of all the injuries that was caused and the mostly damage part was his left leg,

"I'm f-fine" he said,

"Aria I need you and Link to ride on Epona and go home and grab the first aid kit and bring it back" I said worried,

"alright, let's go Epona!" Aria said as she and Link rode past the Gallade's trainer, then I got up and walked up to his trainer,

"Why did you hurt him and then leave him there?" I asked furiously.

"don't you see, I taught him a lesson, that's all" he said, still walking away,

"y-you bastard" I said then he turned around and walked up to me,

"what did you just call me dearie?" he asked me starring at me in the eyes,

"YOU BASTARD! WHY WOULD YOU HURT YOUR OWN POKEMON AND THEN LEAVE HIM TO SUFFER!" I shouted at his face,

"simple because he looked at something that I need to summon a certain Legendary Pokemon" he said as he grabbed the collar of my shirt and he bashed me up against a tree, causing my red glasses to fall off,

"w-why couldn't y-you just a-asked him to s-stop?" I said stuttering as he was choking me,

"because when someone looks at or tries to get what I need, I bash the life out of them" he said with a smirks as he reviled fangs,

"LET HER GO YOU MAGIKARP!" shouted Knights as he used Psychic to send him flying into another tree and letting me finally get some fresh air,

"why you!" he said furiously as he got up and went to punch Knights but Knights managed to use shadow ball and then the trainer manage to punch Knights in the face and Knights went tumbling down on the ground and then he kicked and punched Knights some more and I knew Knights couldn't take much more then I pulled out a Dawn Stone from my bag and I used the last bit of my strength to throw the Dawn Stone over to Knights,

"KNIGHTS!" I yelled as Lotus tried to help me up and I saw a blue light surrounding Knights but then I passed out.

Knights Pov: I touched the Dawn stone and I started to evolve and when I finished evolving into Gallade all my injuries were healed and I hit the trainer with Close Combat and I managed to knock him out then I turned around and I ran straight to Courtney and I started to hold Courtney in my arms bridle style as me, Lotus and the other Gallade started to make our way to Vaniville Town and then I could see Aria and Link riding Epona coming towards us,

"K-Knights what h-happened to Courtney?" Aria asked as she started to cry and then it was beginning to rain,

"I'll tell you later" I said as I kept walking with my head down with Lotus helping the Gallade behind me "ride on Epona and get out of the rain",

"o-okay" Aria said worried as she rode on Epona towards Home with Link holding on tight so he wouldn't fall off...

{A Few Minutes Later} when me made back home I put Courtney gently on her bed and I ran out the front door and into Santalune Forest, (I hope Courtney is okay...)

Aria's Pov: I sat on the edge of Courtney's bed near her head holding her glasses in my hand and everyone left me alone with Courtney,

"Courtney, I shouldn't have gone, I could of protected you and now I might lose you, after everything that we've done together I-I can't lose you, P-PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE COURTNEY! YOUR MY FRIEND AND EVERYONE ELSE'S FRIEND TOO, I CAN LOSE YOU NOT AFTER YOU SAVED ME AND KNIGHTS ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!" I begged "p-please d-don't go..." I soon fell asleep next to Courtney holding her hand and I was praying she wouldn't die,

{The Next Day 8:30 In The Morning} I woke up seeing Courtney hadn't moved at all but I could hear her breathing,

"I'm glad you didn't leave me" I whispered then as I turned around, I felt a hand on my head and I turned around to see Courtney was awake,

"I'll never leave you Aria" Courtney said tiredly, I then gave Courtney a hug and I started to cry,

"C-Courtney I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you" I said crying,

"It's okay Aria it's not your fault" Courtney said with a smile as she put her glasses on then she tried to get up she started to lose her balance a few times but I helped her down the stairs and into the lounge room,

Courtney's Pov: as we made it to the lounge room Aria helped me get to the lounge and I saw Lotus, Epona, Link and the red Gallade come over to us but the Gallade had crutches and he had a broken leg.

"Lilligant lilli" said Lotus happily,

"Pony ponyta" Epona also said happily,

"Mistress Courtney your ok!" Link said as he hugged me,

"I'm glad you're okay" said the Gallade,

"I'm glad you're okay too, I hate it when people hurt Pokemon for selfish reasons" I said "did your trainer give you have a nickname Gallade?"

"yes my nickname is Crimson" Crimson replied,

"I like your nickname Crimson, it suits you" I said with a smile "but why did he bashed you up Crimson?",

"he hurt me because I was looking at someone he needed to summon the Legendary Pokemon Yveltal" Crimson said as he sat down on a chair with Lotus helping him "thank you Lotus",

"who were you looking at?" I asked concern,

"I-I can't tell you or he'll hurt me even more then he already has" Crimson said worried about what his trainer will do to hurt him more,

"I understand sorry for asking" I said understanding his pain "has anyone seen Knights?",

"n-no one has seen him since yesterday, sorry" Aria said,

"I see thank you" I said worried about Knights, then the front door open and reviled Knights then he saw me and he ran up to me and he hugged me in his newly evolved form,

"C-Courtney your okay, thank goodness" Knights said as he hugged me,

"yes all thanks to you" I said starting to get teary eyes, Lotus than handed me some tissues "thank you Lotus".


	3. Chapter 3: The Start Of A Journey

{A Few Days Later}

Aria's Pov: I was outside, watering the flowers as some wild Flabebe and Floette where playing in the flowers, some wild Pokemon would hangout in the garden and sometimes some rare Pokemon would come and play, then I saw Knights and Link picking flowers and making flowers crowns,

"good morning Aria" Courtney said as she walked out of the front door and into the garden with Epona following closely,

"morning Courtney" I said with a smile and then I saw Lotus helping Crimson to come outside with everyone, Crimson still has a broken leg but he's able to walk a bit, thanks to Courtney, Courtney has been looking after him ever since he got hurt,

"huh, a letter and it's address to me" Courtney said as she checked the mailbox and she pulled out a letter, I stopped watering the flowers and I put the watering can on the ground, then I walked over to Courtney and Epona,

"what does it say Courtney?" I asked as Courtney opened the letter,

"It says here, Dear Courtney Mori, I wish for you to visit me in my lab in Luminous City, I've heard you have Pokemon that have the power to Mega Evolve, I've been doing some research in Mega Evolution and I would like it if you could help me in my research, signed Professor Sycamore" Courtney said as she started to zone out, Knights seemed to notice her zoning out as well because he walked over and tried to snap her out of her trance,

"Courtney are you okay" Knights said concerned about Courtney,

"huh oh sorry I zoned out and yes I'm fine" Courtney said reassuring us but I knew she wasn't okay, I could sense negative energy coming off her. Courtney went inside to talk with her mother about the letter while the rest of us were outside, I was sitting in a flower patch playing my harp, when all of a sudden I felt something on my head so I looked up and I saw that Link had put a flower crown on my head and he was wearing one two,

"do you like your flower crown Aria? Knights showed me how to make one" Link asked,

"yes I love it! Thank you Link" I replied as link went and gave one to Crimson while Knights gave one to Epona and Lotus, then I heard the door open to reveal Courtney with a smile on her face,

"alright Link, Aria, Knights, Epona and Lotus get ready because we'll be leaving for Luminous City soon" Courtney said as Crimson was trying to get his balance on the crutches once more,

"please let me come to Luminous City with you" Crimson said as she made his way over to Courtney,

"I don't think that's a good idea Crimson, you need rest and your leg is still broken, I'm sorry but" but before Courtney could finish her sentence, Lotus started talking,

"Lilli-Lilligant!" Lotus said trying to explain to Courtney,

"I see! You want to stay here and look after Crimson don't you Lotus" Courtney said being able to understand what Lotus said and Lotus nodded as she gave Courtney a hug, after a few minutes of preparation, we are finally ready to depart for Luminous City, Courtney's mother decided to look after Lotus and Crimson while she was gone for a few days, we packed a few supplies because you never know when you find a rare Pokemon,

Courtney's Pov: after we said goodbye to my mother, Lotus and Crimson, we made our way to Aquacorde and onto route 2 and that's when I felt like we were being followed then I started to zone out again thinking about the first time I mega evolved a Pokemon of mine, then I snapped out of the trance when I heard some grass rustling behind me and as I turned around I found a Eevee all hurt and injured but it was also poison, I ran over to the Eevee and picked it up before it passed out on the ground and it was wearing a pink ribbon so I believe it belongs to a trainer nearby,

"here you go little Eevee" I said as I grabbed a Oran and a Pecha berry from my bag, I kneed down so I would be able to cut the berries on a nearby rock, then I chopped the berries up and I gave the chopped berries to the Eevee, the Eevee ate the berries and then Eevee jumped out of my hands and started to jump around. I then heard a male voice as he was getting closer,

"Aura! Aura there you are! Your not poisoned anymore, thank goodness" said a boy as he walked out of some bushes as a Riolu, Misdreavus and a Shuppet walked beside the boy, Eevee then ran into him arms as he gave the Eevee a hug, he had black hair with one white streak on his fringe, blue eyes, he wore light grey jeans, black sneakers, a long black shirt, a short sleeved white shirt over the top of the black one and he had a Mega Bracelet,

"are you the ones who helped Aura?" He asked,

"yes we are" I said as I stood up "I'm Courtney, this is Link the Ralts, Aria the Kirlia, Knights the Gallade and Epona the Ponyta",

"Please let me introduce myself to you, my name is Psy, these are my Pokemon, Aura the Eevee, Lucina the Riolu, Mage the Misdreavus and Marionette the Shuppet, thank you for helping Aura" Psy said with a welcoming smile, I could tell all of his Pokemon were females but then Marionette the shuppet flew out of behind Psy's back and it looks like Marionette was scared,

"your welcome! But how did Aura get poisoned in the first place?" I asked worried.

"we were battling some people dressed in all red, who called themselves Team Flare, I was battling against a Houndour with Mage and the next thing I know see Aura getting attacked by Poison Sting from a wild Beedrill, she ran off and the guy I was battling wouldn't let me leave to find her, so I used Mage's Confuse Ray and then I ran off to find Aura" Psy said as Mage flew up to me and gave me a smile,

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU LITTLE TWERP!" said a female voice so we both turned around to see a man and a woman dressed in red,

"using Confuse Ray and then running away to find your weak Eevee, how cute and annoying" said the man "prepare for another battle!",

"you two are selfish and horrible people...if you want a battle then here's a double battle" I said as Psy looked at me,

"a-are you sure Courtney?" Psy asked "I don't want anyone else to get involved",

"everything is fine Psy, besides no one should have to battle someone who is rude and arrogant as these two, who think they're on fire and I know for a fact I'll doused your fire with the help of my Pokemon...COME ON OUT AQUAMAID!" I said as I threw the Pokeball of my female Dewgong nicknamed Aquamaid,

"Dew-Dewgong!" said Aquamaid as she was ready to fight, as she wore a shell bell around her neck,

"alright then, let's go Mage!" Psy said as Mage flew in fount of him and her happy smile turned into a frightening smirk,

"okay go Zubat!" said the man,

"go Houndour!" said the woman and the battle commence as Mage started off with Power Gem, Aquamaid used Ice Beam on the Power Gem and they turned into harden rock ice shards, the attack was a direct hit on Houndour as Zubat used Air Slash and Houndour used Flamethrower as they aimed at Mage however Aquamaid let the Flamethrower hit her as her Thick Fat ability activated when the Flamethrower hit her, as Mage got hit with Air Slash. Aquamaid used Water Pulse on the Houndour and Mage then used Psychic to defeat the remaining Zubat and the battle was over, then the man and woman returned their Pokemon and they ran off into Santalune Forest.


	4. Chapter 4: Santalune Forest Ahead

Link's Pov: I was sitting on Courtney's shoulder as we entered a forest of some sort, I could see a bunch of bug type Pokemon on trees, in grass and hanging upside down on trees, then I turned around and I saw Arua sitting on Psy's head,

"hey Courtney, thanks for helping us with those two trainers back their, I really appreciate the help" Psy said as he smiled at Courtney,

"you're welcome Psy, besides I can't just sit by and let them say Pokemon are weak because all Pokemon are powerful in their own way, no matter how difficult the battles may be or how long it takes to prove that all Pokemon are powerful" Courtney said as she kept walking "from the smallest seed of a flower is just the beginning of something beautiful that shall grow in life slowly but soon that seed becomes something amazing, it's just like Pokemon and people, we slowly grow until something happens",

"when you say it like that, I guess you can say people and Pokemon are the same" Psy said as he was walking with Mage, Marionette and Lucina beside him and after going deeper in the forest, Courtney helped a Flechling and then we stopped.

Courtney Pov: as we were walking I could hear some people in the distance so we headed in the direction of the noise and to my surprise I saw Crimson's trainer using a Arcanine battling against a girl taller then me, short light brown hair, blue eyes, she wore a white dress with the part covering her belly as a light yellow along with the string holding her dress up, the yellow pars of her dress had dark yellow music notes, white slip on shoes, a Meloetta shaped bow on the dress with a Keystone inside, a brown bag that went over her shoulder and she wore yellow headphones with white flowers, she was using a cosplay Pikachu in the pop star costume and as I looked closer I noticed it was one of my friends from Hoenn, it was Natalia Hikari, then I saw that Crimson's trainer won,

"your Pikachu is so weak and fragile in that costume, it make her look like a total waste of time training her up, she can't even evolve into Raichu" he said as Natalia gave Pikachu a Oran berry,

"well at least my trainer isn't some snobby little brat that likes to rant to people about how they should train their Pokemon along with that ego you probably got from a Magickarp" Natalia said as Pikachu finished eating the berry,

"oh well see ya later darling" he said then the funniest thing ever happened,

"Pikachu quick use nuzzle" Natalia said and after Pikachu used nuzzle, Crimson's trainers hair turned into a brown Afro and Arcanine was just laughing at his trainer along with Natalia and Pikachu,

"well would you look at that a wild Buffolant appeared!" Natalia said while laughing and Arcanine and his trainer left and after they where long gone me and Psy came out of the bushes and I decided to say hello to a great friend of mine,

"Natalia it's so great to see you and Pikachu again but I thought you were doing Pokemon Contest Spectaculars back in Hoenn, so why are you and Pikachu here in Kalos?" I asked as Pikachu went to catch up with my Pokemon,

"Courtney hey how's it's going? Um...who's this" Natalia asked,

"I'm Psy, these are my Pokemon Mage, Lucina, Marionette and Aura, it's nice to meet you" Psy said with a welcoming smile,

"it's nice to meet you too Psy and the reason why I'm here well you see I come to Kalos for the Pokemon Showcase, it's kind of like the contests back in Hoenn we used to do but instead the showcases is where their are certain categories that you and your Pokemon of choice help each other out to win keys and that's the different" Natalia said and then a Pokemon of Natalia's came out of it's Pokeball and it reviled itself as Meloetta,

"Meloetta-Mel" said Meloetta as she flew up to me and gave me a hug,

"it's good to see you too Meloetta, hey Natalia where are your other Pokemon?" I asked as Link climbed on my head and sat down on my head,

"your Father was kind enough to look after a few of them at his Pokemon Ranch, while I traveled over to Kalos and your little sister told me to give you this" Natalia said as she handed me a letter "and also another shiny my goodness Courtney, does this one have a nickname?",

"this is Link he hatched from an egg a few days ago" I said as link waved at Natalia,

"that's neat! We'll go on read it" Natalia said as I opened the letter,

"Dear Courtney, Me and Dad miss you and Mum, we hope you're having a great time in Kalos and I hope you go in the Pokemon Showcase, all your Pokemon miss you and we saw a bunch of bird Pokemon fly over the Ranch the other day -Harmony, Courtney it's me your Father, we all really miss especially Leafian the Chikorita, Fern the Bulbasaur, Glaceon and all the other Eeveelutions really miss you a lot, we can't wait for you two to come home with all your Pokemon friends, Signed Harmony and your Father" I read out loud and there was a picture of all my Pokemon with Harmony and my Father in the one picture,

"oh and guess what I got off your Father Courtney" Natalia said all excited,

"what did he give you Natalia?" I asked curiously, then Natalia pulled out a Pokemon Egg from her bag and it was glowing quite a bit,

"he gave me this Pokemon Egg and he said by the time I get to Santalune or Luminous City it should hatch, he didn't say what Pokemon it was but that's okay because it's a surprise" Natalia answered,

"maybe if your lucky it might be a shiny" I said then I saw a Riolu beside Natalia's leg, I guess she must have caught it while I was away,

"oh I almost forgot, this is Riolu, I caught her while you were gone" Natalia said as the egg started to glow even more,

"look the egg is gonna hatch at any minute, we should get through this forest and into Santalune City to the Pokemon Center so nurse joy can take a look at it and fast!" Psy said as we started to run and so we could get there faster Psy and I had Aria and Mage use Psychic to help us get past some of the thick parts of the forest and Mage's Confuse Ray on the wild bug pokemon that were trying to attack us on the way.

{After Getting Out Of The Forest Onto Route 3}

Natalia's Pov: the egg is finally going to hatch and I can't wait to see what Pokemon it will be, as we arrived in Santalune City, we went to the Pokemon Center and gave the egg and our pokemon to Nurse Joy but Courtney's Ralts stayed with her and I'm guessing because he hasn't been to a Pokemon Center before, then Nurse Joy came out with the egg and I walked up to the front desk,

"it's a good thing you brought the egg here, the eggs all healthy and it's about to hatch" nurse joy said as she handed me the egg back and I sat down next to Courtney and then the egg started to hatch, then there was a flash of light and to my surprise it was a shiny female Torchic,

"see didn't I tell you might get a shiny" Courtney said as Link fell fast asleep in Courtney's lap,

"Tor-Torchic!" Torchic said happily as she saw Natalia as her trainer,

"I'll be back, I'm just going for a walk" Psy said as he walked out the doors of the Pokemon Center and into the city.

Psy's Pov: (I don't understand why he was in Santalune forest and why he battle Natalia, if he wants Courtney's ability to activate then how is he going to trigger it) I thought as my head started to hurt and that can only mean one thing **he's** here, I turned around and I saw someone I regret to ever call them my brother standing in front of the fountain,

"hello Psy" said my former brother Charon with a red cape on,

"Charon what are you doing here! You have no use of the two until they have their ability activates" I asked furiously

"well you'll see soon Psy, besides you can't protect them forever...don't worry I knew you saw the battle between me and little miss Pikachu lady had and don't act like I don't know because I know your trying to protect Xerneas's chosen one along with Meloetta's chosen one too, just because you were chosen by Arceus and not me doesn't mean I won't hesitate to destroy anything in my way...until we meet again...brother" said Charon the one I hate to call my brother disappeared in the darkness but little did I know he way closer then I thought,

"Psy there you are, were staying at the Pokemon Center tonight and dinner is made if you'd like some" Courtney said as she walked up to me with Epona beside her and then my head began to hurt but this time even more than before but I could see things, they were like vision of either the past or future, I saw Courtney and Natalia both battle the gym here in Santalune city, we went to Luminous City, Charon appeared and then there's a loud bang and an explosion and that's it,

"Psy! Psy! Psy are you okay? Please answer me" Courtney said as Epona tried to see what's wrong,

"s-sorry just a headache that's all" I said lying because the time I've spent around her and Natalia is that they help anyone they can including Pokemon "come on lets get going", then we walked away and I couldn't help be wonder what the vision was a past event or future but then again I didn't see any badges in her bag considering I had to grab her a Oran berry to help a little Flechling that was in the forest, I couldn't stop thinking about it last night.

{The Next Morning 8:30am}

Aria's Pov: after we left the Pokemon Center, Natalia and Courtney decided to challenge the gym leader before heading over to Luminous city, as we walked in the Gym there was all sort of portraits of different bug Pokemon, some from Hoenn, Kanto and more, we walked further in and we made our to a battle field and on the other side of the field was a girl with short sandy blonde hair, with a Surskit then she turned around and saw us,

"Hello and welcome go the Santalune city gym! I'm Viola the gym leader, which one will be the challenger of my bug type gym?" she said all happy,

"us two would like to challenge you Viola" Natalia said as she grabbed a Pokeball from her bag,

"I have two challengers, well in that case let's have a double battle, if you both win you get badges for both of you, so how about it?" Viola said grabbing a Pokeball too,

"sure let's do this Natalia" Courtney said as she decided to use me in battle as Natalia used Riolu and the battle commence.

Natalia's Pov: I threw Riolu's Pokeball as Aria walked onto the field,

"go Surkit and Vivillon!" Viola said as a her Pokemon came on the field, Courtney had Aria used Psychic on Vivillon, while Riolu used Sword Dance to up her attack, Viola's Surskit Bubble as it hit both Aria and Riolu, then Vivillon used Infestation on Aria,

"Aria use Draining Kiss on Surskit" Courtney said due to Aria getting low on health,

"now Riolu use Force Palm on Vivillon" I said as Riolu got a critical hit on Vivillon and Viola's Vivillon fainted, Surskit used Aqua Jet while Riolu then used Quick Attack to keep up with Surskit then Aria used Magical Leaf to defeat Surskit,

"we did it, great job Aria and Riolu" Courtney said as Aria ran up to Courtney and gave here a hug while Riolu did a little victory dance,

"great job you two and here are your Gym Badges" Viola said as she had Surskit and Vivillon return and she gave us the Bug Badge, after we left the gym we went to the Pokemon Center to heal everyone then we made our way to Route 4.


	5. Chapter 5: Luminous City

Psy's Pov: we left early so we could get to Luminous city and Courtney had exchanged Pokemon with her Father and she didn't tell us what Pokemon it was but I could tell she was a uneasy about something and I guess she could tell I wasn't exactly feeling well either because I was thinking about why Charon was in the vision and then I snapped out of the trance by Courtney waving her hand in front of my face,

"Psy are you okay? You seem puzzled by something" Courtney said as we kept walking through route 4,

"yeah I'm okay" I said again lying, then I saw the same two team flare grunts that battle me and Courtney on route 2 getting chased by a wild Budew and a Combee as they ran into Luminous City while we were just laughing at them, then we finally arrived at luminous city,

"now we have to find Professor Sycamore's lab, the letter told me to head there once I'm in luminous city" Courtney said as she started heading in the direction of Sycamore's lab and as we arrived in front of the lab, we were greeted by one of his assistants as we were led to a dome full of Pokemon along with the professor giving all the Pokemon some food then he saw us,

"hello you must be Courtney and these I presume are your friends" Sycamore said as he shook Courtney's hand then after introducing ourselves to the professor, he led us to a testing chamber and he ask Courtney to send out a Pokemon that can mega evolve,

"alright here goes nothing...COME ON OUT DIANE!" Courtney said as a Lopunny appeared and she was wearing a orange scarf with a mega stone,

"Lopunny-Lop" Diane said as she went over to Courtney but she tripped over luckily Courtney was able to catch her in time,

"it's okay Diane I got you, please be careful with your Klutz Ability" Courtney said as she helped Diane up,

"I see, so Lopunny is one of the Pokemon that is capable of mega evolving in Hoenn" Sycamore said fascinated about the possibility of other Pokemon capable of mega evolution.

Courtney's Pov: I'm worried about mega evolving Diane again because the first time I did Diane almost hurt Aria and Knights,

"alright Diane, Mega Evolve!" I said as Diane Mega Evolved into Mega Lopunny "Diane you didn't go out of control",

"Lop-Lopunny" Diane said all happy she didn't lose control of herself,

"do you mind if I test her strength on some targets?" Professor Sycamore asked,

"yes you may" I answered as Sycamore led us outside to a battlefield with little targets line up, I had Diane use Dizzy Punch, Drain Punch and High-Jump Kick on the targets and she managed to destroy all the targets but then there was an explosion and the explosion happened right near Diane,

"Lop-Lop-Lopunny?!" Diane said as she stood in front of me to protect me from the blast, then a man wearing a red cap appeared and stood in front of Psy,

"Psy...I told you we'll meet again did I not" he said,

"Brother...why now, why here of all places, why Charon?!" Psy said furiously as the hood man revealed himself as...Crimson's Trainer?!

"Lop-Lopunny-Lop!" Diane said as she started to hold her head in pain as her eyes turned red just like all those years ago then she turned around and started to slowly made her way towards me and Natalia,

"DIANE PLEASE LISTEN TO ME AND SNAP OUT OF IT!" I yelled as Diane got closer as she once again held her head in pain, slowly but surely she was getting control of herself,

"Diane don't listen to her and destroy Xerneas's chosen one, so life may never bloom again!" said Crimson's trainer now reviled as Charon as he laughed like a crazy maniac,

"we have to help Diane, come on out Meloetta and use Relic Song to calm down Diane" Natalia said as Meloetta appeared and started to sing "NOW COURTNEY QUICK WHILE DIANE IS DISTRACTED!",

"Diane please listen" I said as I start to sing just like I did all those years ago " **hear my call, come back to me, please listen as the wind blows and life grows, please don't run away from today, please listen to the true inside, please stay, don't leave me here alone today, don't listen to the lies, for you know the true that's lying inside** ", then Diane pined me up against a wall and she went to use Drain Punch,

"Diane p-please is you wish to hurt me t-then hurt me your self, not the beast you are now..." I said then the last thing I heard was screams, then I saw a vision of the past.

{Flashback 5 Years Ago}

"Today's the day I finally mega evolve you Diane are you ready" my 10 year old self said as I mega evolved Diane and the same thing happened except Aria and Knights were the one to almost get hurt and there I am pasted out while they cry and believe I moved on,

"Courtney...Courtney please don't leave me, your the only big sister I have please" Harmony pleaded as well as Natalia, my Mother and Father, along with all my Pokemon,

"you shall not die Courtney...not here...not tomorrow...not ever!" I heard a familiar voice and all I could see was a tree with a X in the middle, the same tree in my dreams I've had ever since I was 10, "wake up Courtney...now is the time...for your ability to awaken",

{Flashback End}

Psy's Pov: Diane was fighting Charon along with Meloetta, Aria, Knights, Mage, Lucina and everyone else then there was a flash of light as we all turned around and we saw Courtney being encased by a light blue light. After the light died down Courtney's appearance change, her hair was longer but not in a plait, she had smal golden antlers with rainbow gems, she wore a long light blue dress, with white patterns stitched on, she had a dark blue X on her right cheek and she had dark blue slip shoes,

"NO NOT NOW!" Charon yelled as he returned Arcanine and Scolipede back to their Pokeballs and before he could run off, Courtney had vines block the exit so he then had his Golem use dig to escape, then Courtney returned to here normal self.


	6. Chapter 6: A Shiny Encounter

Aria's Pov: after Courtney had recovered from her transformation, she hasn't talked ever since, we started making our way to rote 5 and on the way we once again saw the two team flare grunt but this time they were getting chased by a horde of Flechlings, that alway made us laugh but Courtney didn't laugh instead she kept walking, with Link on her head then I ran to keep up with her,

"Courtney are you doing okay? You seem a little shaken up from the other day" I asked as she just nodded in response, then as we walked through route 5, I noticed a the grass wasn't rustling at all it was silent just like the time Courtney's Father snuck out to the kitchen at midnight just to eat pancakes, then I could hear a man's voice, then we found a flute of some sort with a Pokeball on it, as we got closer to Camphrier Town, we saw two teenage boys looking in the grass for something,

"if we don't wake up that Snorlax, then how will anyone get to Cyllade City" said he first boy, he had blonde hair, blue eyes, he wore a white shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers, the second boy had black hair, hazel eyes, he wore a blue shirt, gray jeans and white sneakers,

"excuse me but are you looking for this" I asked as I hold the flute out to them,

"yes, thank you for finding it" said the black haired boy "I'm Len and this is my bother Rick, thanks again for finding the pokeflute for us",

"your welcome, I'm Aria this is my trainer Courtney, Link, Knights, Epona and Diane" I said as everyone else introduced themselves, then we made our way to Camphrier Town, Courtney took us to the Pokemon Center and everyone got healed up, as we went to go to Cyllade City, Len and Rick accompanied us to a bridge were a sleeping Snorlax was, they played the pokeflute and the Snorlax woke up and walked away,

"now you can make it to Cyllade City, just keep heading straight and you should see a cave, head through it and you should find yourself at Cyllade City" Rick said as we waved goodbye and made our way to the cave. We battled a few trainers and Courtney only talked when we're battling, so when we stopped for a rest on route 7, I decided to talk to Courtney,

"Courtney can I talk to you?" I asked as Courtney once again nodded her head "Courtney why aren't you talking to anyone except for during battles?",

"I don't wish to talk at the moment Aria, I'm still shocked at what happened yesterday" Courtney said then Psy came over to us,

"hey Courtney, there's a wild Espurr out here that's injured and needs help" Psy said as Courtney got up and walked over to where Psy said he found the Espurr,

"hey there I'm not going to hurt you, here eat this and you'll be fine" Courtney said as the Espurr ate an Oran berry,

Psy's Pov: I was watching as the wild Espurr ate the berries and then thanked Courtney as it went back to where it came from, then out of nowhere a wild Honedge appeared and started to attack us but this Honedge was different colours so I believed it was a shiny, something was wrong with her, her eye was red and she was aiming at Natalia,

"what in the name of Mew" Natalia said as she dodged her attacks all except for one, she was hit with Sacred Sword on her left arm and then Courtney started to sing, the wild Honedge calmed down and she started apologised to Natalia,

"she'll be fine Honedge, don't worry" Courtney said as she bandage the wound on Natalia's left shoulder,

"Honedge-Edge!" said the wild Honedge as she went to Natalia's bag and pulled out a Pokeball that had nothing in it and then Honedge gave the Pokeball to Natalia,

"she said she wants to go with you as a way to say sorry for hurting you" Courtney said as the Honedge nodded,

"alright then...GO POKEBALL!" Natalia said as Honedge went into the Pokeball...1…2…3 and click "I'm going to name you Hope, welcome to the team Hope, COME ON OUT!",

"you decided to nickname one" Courtney said as Link climbed on her head once again.

"Yep and I decided to nickname everyone else too, Meloetta nickname is going to be Sonata, Pikachu you shall be Storm, Riolu can be Light, Blaze will be Torchic's and then we have Hope the Honedge" Natalia said as all her Pokemon agreed on their nicknames, especially Torchic, she ran around Natalia in circles as her way of agreement,

"come on we should get moving to Cyllade City before nightfall" Knights said as he started to walk off toward a cave, as we all got through the cave after about a hundred Zubats trying to battle us we made our way to the Pokemon Center and stayed the night, in the morning Courtney and Natalia will be challenging the gym,

{The Next Day}

Knights Pov: we were walking towards the gym and as we entered we saw a boy with black hair with some parts colour and he had climbing gear on,

"hello there are you here for a gym battle?" he asked "I'm Grant the rock gym leader, who will I be battling?",

"you will be battling us two Grant" Courtney replied and like before they had a double battle but this time Courtney used Diane while Natalia used Hope, Grant sent out an Amaura and a Tyrunt and the battle begun, Diane had used Dizzy Punch on Tyrunt and he became confused while Hope used Sacred Sword and was super effective on Amaura then Amaura used Ice Shard on Diane as Tyrunt snapped out of confusion and used Bite on Hope, Diane used High-Jump Kick on Tyrunt as Hope used Sword Dance, it was a close battle then Diane used Drain Punch to finish off Amaura and Hope used Iron Head to defeat the remaining Tyrunt,

"congratulations you earned yourselves the Cliff Badge, the next gym is in Shalour City and good luck you two" Grant said as we left and went to the Pokemon Center to heal Hope and Diane, after that we started making our way towards Shalour City and the good news was Courtney was talking a lot more then earlier but I couldn't help but think we were being followed.


	7. Chapter 7: Mystery Evolution

Link's Pov: once again I was sitting on Courtney's head and I could see a bunch of Pokemon on route 10 but I couldn't help but think I heard footsteps behind us and every time I looked I couldn't see any thing, not only that Knights was walking a few steps ahead of us, kinda like he was looking for danger,

"Courtney when do you think I'll evolve" I asked as I looked around and I saw Aura also sitting on Psy's head,

"you'll evolve one day Link and you'll be strong like Knights, Aria and everyone else" Courtney said as she kept walking on the path and we walked past some stones coming out of the ground, they were big and tall just like the buildings in Luminous City, then we made out way to a town with three hug stones coming in the middle of the town, after we finished getting healed at the Pokemon Center, we made our way to a cave of some sort and everyone entered it and when we were in there the walls were like mirrors, it was super pretty just like Courtney and Natalia,

{After Reaching The Exit Of Reflection Cave}

Psy's Pov: we made our way through the cave and to the Pokemon Center and as our Pokemon were being healed Courtney decided to switch Diane and Aquamaid in exchange for two other Pokemon off her Father and this time she told us what they were,

"I switch Diane and Aquamaid with Marine the Lapras, because if I'm right then we should have to cross water to continue making our way to Courmaline City and we can ride on Marine to get across" Courtney said as put the two Pokeballs in her bag and she then grabbed out something that I recognised as a Pokemon egg and Courtney went to get it checked out then she rang her mother to let her know she was okay and then after she got of the phone she had a smile on her face,

"your happy about something" I said as she sat down while holding the egg,

"yeah well you see we found a red Gallade getting beat up by his trainer" Courtney said but I cut her off,

"wait you said a red Gallade? Was his name Crimson?" I asked as she nodded her head in response,

"his trainer who is revealed as Charon beat him up and gave him a broken leg but my mother said he's able to walk again" Courtney continued as she smiled,

"thank goodness Crimson is okay, I haven't seen him in a while" I said as nurse joy came out with our Pokemon and then we headed to the gym and when we entered we were met by a girl on roller skates with lemon yellow in a ponytail, as she introduced herself as Korrina the gym leader,

"hi there I'm Korrina the fighting type gym leader, who gonna battle me in a gym battle?" Korrina said all happy and excited and again they had a double battle, Courtney used Aria while Natalia used Light, Korrina sent out a Mienfoo and Machoke, the battle started off with with Aria using Calm Mind to boost her and then Light used Power-Up Punch on Machoke, Mienfoo used Double Slap on Light while Machoke used Rock Tomb on Aria, Aria then attacked using Dazzling Gleam which was super effective on them both and they both fainted, then Korrina sent out Hawlucha and Lucario, Hawlucha used Flying Press on Light and was super effective but Light used Aura Sphere on Lucario while Lucario used Iron Head on Aria, Aria then used Draining Kiss on Hawlucha but before she could, Hawlucha was faster and hit Aria with Karate Chop.

"Aria I believe in you! Please don't give up, not yet" Courtney pleaded as Aria started to glow and after the light died down Aria had evolved into Gardevoir and she learned Moonblast,

"great job Aria" I said as I cheered on the side lines,

"alright then Aria use Moonblast on Lucario!" Courtney said and as the Moonblast hit Lucario it was a critical hit and Lucario fainted then Light use Force Palm and paralysed Hawlucha then Aria finished him off with Moonblast and they had won,

"great battle you too, here you two earned these, the Rumble Badge" Korrina said as she handed Courtney and Natalia the badges and after that we went back to the Pokemon Center to heal and then we made our way to route 12. Courtney was right when she said we'd have to cross water and that's when we all got on the back of Marine and we crossed to the other side and that's when Courtney's Pokemon egg started to hatch and after it hatchet, the Pokemon was revealed as a blue Ralts just like Link but a female,

"h-hello" she said as she saw Courtney "who are you",

"I'm your trainer Courtney, these are my friends" then after Courtney introduced everyone to the little Ralts "I was wondering if I would like to give you nickname if it okay with you" as she gave the new born Ralts a hug,

"o-okay then what will it be C-Courtney?" she asked as Courtney chose her nickname as Zelda, then as we continued making our way through route 12, we had battled a few trainers then we ran into team flare,

"well if it ain't the same twerps but with different Pokemon and a new friend how nice...and disgusting" the woman said as she threw a Pokeball and it was a Houndoom while the man sent out a Golbat,

"alright let's go Aura" I said as Aura jumped off my shoulder and onto the battlefield, Courtney used Knights and Natalia Storm and once again a battle had begun, I had Aura use Swift on Golbat while Knights used Close Combat on Houndoom and Light used Thunder Bolt on Golbat, Houndoom used Flamethrower but Storm dodge it by using Dig, Golbat used Poison Fang on Aura and she became poisoned,

"AURA CATCH THIS!" Courtney said as she threw a Pecha berry to Aura and Aura was healed then she used Trump Card on Houndoom, Knights used Pycho Cut on Golbat and Golbat fainted leaving Houndoom on the battlefield. Storm went to hit Houndoom with Dig but it miss, then Houndoom use Crunch on Knights and was super effective and a critical hit, then Houndoom used Flamethrower on Storm and she was getting weak along with Knights, Houndoom then started charging up a Fire Blast and just before it hit them Aura jumped in front of the Blast, everyone got knocked back and when the smoke died down she was glowing a faint blue,

"Aura your evolving!" I said and then the blue light encased her and she started to evolved,

"Natalia quick grab Storm and I'll heal her and Knights while their distracted by Aura" Courtney said as she helped Knights and Storm recover their Hp,

"Eevee-Eve" Aura said as she finished evolving into...


	8. Chapter 8: Blooming Evolution

Courtney's Pov: we all watched as Aura evolved, as she transformed into a Leafeon, she became powerful and elegant, Aura used Energy Ball and she defeated the remaining Houndoom and Team Flare just ran away while the man screamed like girl, we all laughed as I helped heal Aura, Knights and Storm,

"Aura great job, you evolved into a Leafeon, I'm so proud of you" Psy said as he hugged Aura in her newly evolved form, then as I was tending Knights wounds as Natalia healed Storm, I saw Link and Zelda playing together as Link taught Zelda to make a flower crown, it was really cute as they played together, then after we finished healing Storm and Knights we finally made our way to Courmaline City and we saw little stores lined up along the path selling all sorts of unique items, then I heard a thump so I turned around to the direction of the noise and a saw a little boy had tripped over a rock with a scrapped knee, I ran other while Link was holding tight on my head as I hold Zelda,

"excuse me are you okay little guy?" I asked as he started to cry in pain "hey it's okay, here let me help you", Link and Zelda tried to calm the boy down while I bandaged his knee then I noticed Link was evolving as a blue light covered him then he was a Kirlia, he also learned Psychic, then he made the boy a flower crown with the help of Zelda, the boy had stopped crying and he was smiling once again,

"t-thank you miss" he said before he ran off to a group of children, then we made our way to the monorails and we had to ride one to get to the Pokemon Center, we decided to take a break from gym battles and Natalia said their was a Pokemon showcase happening here in Courmaline city and as Natalia was signing up for the showcasing,

"hey Courtney maybe you should go in the Pokemon showcase with Natalia" Psy said as he was petting Aura on the head,

"you know what, I'll give it a try" I said as I walked up and signed up for the showcase that starts tomorrow morning, after that we were told we'd have to choose two Pokemon for the showcase, Natalia had chosen Storm and Light while I had chosen Aria and Knights then we went to the battlefield behind the Pokemon Center to practice our performance,

{A Few Hours Later Of Practicing}

Psy's Pov: I watched as Courtney and Natalia practiced with their Pokemon then I noticed Blaze was jumping around trying to do what Storm and Light was doing but she kept falling over due to her going so fast, then a red aura went around Blaze and then I knew her ability was Speed Boost, Aria looked like she was having fun while Knights was calm, however Storm and Light was excited about tomorrow's performance, Aura, Link, Zelda and everyone including me would cheer on Natalia and Courtney during the showcase but I can't help but wonder what Charon is doing and why he didn't want Courtney's ability to activate back in Luminous city, it's like he wanted her ability to activate at a pacifist time...the time of darkness...the seed!

"I wonder if I'll have another vision like the day before her ability awakened" I whispered to myself as Aura fell asleep on my lap with Mage on my head, it was starting to get late so we stayed at the Pokemon Center tonight, Natalia cooked dinner while for dessert Courtney had made Pokepuffs for every one of our Pokemon, then we head for bed but I woke up in the middle of the night because I heard someone singing, it was Natalia sitting outside on the battlefield as a few Swablu and Flabèbè gathered around her.

" **Come with me, stay with me, As the waves crashes against the beach, Dive into the great deep, As we turn the tide, For we are alive, We are alive, As we turn the tide, We fall like rain, We can't be tamed, For we turn tide, We're thankful were alive, As we appear from light, We have great strength and might, We sail the great Oceans, Will dance in motion, We fly in the wind, For what will life bring...** **Turn the tide,** **As we rise,** **Bring the peace inside,** **As we dance tonight,** **Will we bring life,** **Turn... The...Tide...** " Natalia sang as she did a little dance around the Pokemon near her, after her song ended I went back to sleep, both her and Courtney are wonderful singers.

{The Next Day}

Natalia's Pov: if was the morning as me, Psy and Courtney went to the place were the showcase was held, all performers had to be back stage to get ready, while our Pokemon were with Psy, he decided to grab a seat before everyone arrived at the hall, after about thirty minutes, all the seats were full of people as they introduced the category, it was to dress up one of our Pokemon and then show it off, the first performer was me and two other girls, one with an Eevee and the other had a Espurr, so I walked on stage with Storm without her pop star outfit on, as I wore a yellow sleeveless shirt but it was being hold up by white string going around my neck, black pants with a white skirt, brown hiking boots and a pair of white headphones without music on of course, along with a princess key to keep track of the votes, 3…2…1…start, the dressing up category had begun, I started to begin with blue ribbon and fabric, after 10 minutes of dressing up Storm we had finished and one at a time we all walked out on stage, I was last but I didn't mine, people were amazed by the dress I made for Storm, as I made the cosplay beauty contest dress from Hoenn, after showing off our Pokemon, it was time for the votes, everyone had a light under their seats and each colour represent one of the performers, my was yellow as Courtney's was light pink, I closed my eyes as everyone voted and when I opened my.

"The winner of this round goes to...Natalia and Pikachu!" the Announcer said as we made it to the next round, now it's Courtney's turn,

Courtney's Pov: I finished getting ready in my performance outfit, I wore a white shirt that went up to my neck, a pink dress with long sleeve over the top of the white one, black leggings, black slip on shoes and a pink Lilly in my hair, we then waited as me and Aria were called onto the stage along with two other girls, one had short blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue dress with a Furret and the other girl had orange hair, grey eyes, wearing a pink dress with a Pichu, then we were all called out to come on stage,

"ready Aria?" I asked a little nervous, Aria then put her hand on my shoulder,

"ready Courtney, let's do this...for Harmony" Aria replied as we walked on stage, their was lots of people everywhere then I heard a familiar voice,

"GO COURTNEY, YOU CAN DO THIS!" Link yelled out from the front of the seats along with Zelda, Aura, Marionette, Mage, Hope, Lucina, Blaze and Psy were all cheering for us, 3…2…1…the start of the 10 minutes have begun.


	9. Chapter 9: Showcase Center Stage

Courtney's Pov: the 10 minutes are up, Aria and I are happy with the costume we made, let's just hope everyone else thinks so too, it was finally time for us to go one stage, as I walked on the stage everyone was silent until Aria appeared on the stage then everyone was in awe as they were cheering for Aria, Aria and I made a red dress with gold patterns, long red frilly sleeves, a red rose flower crown and she wore her mega necklace, now for the votes, everyone in the crowd had lights under their seats and everyone had chosen, as three colour lights came towards their respective colour princess key, the two girls beside me also had even votes of blue, green and light pink, then after all the votes were counted for,

"the winner of this round goes to Courtney and Gardevoir" the announcer said "congratulations you made it to the finale round", then as we went back stage, I was greeted by a hug off Knights,

"great job Courtney and Aria" Knights said as he stopped hugging me and then Natalia came over to us,

"nice dress Aria and Courtney, you guys did great" Natalia said as Storm came from behind Natalia but in her regular pop star costume,

"you were great too Natalia and you too Storm" I said as the girl with the Furret had walked up to me with an angry look,

"you couldn't have made that in the time you were given, you must of cheated to win" said the girl as I noticed she was the one who came second place with her Furret,

"I assure you we didn't cheat, I simply used the ability of my Pokemon to help me during the round" I said as she just stormed off with her Furret following her,

"okay...anyway we'd better go and get ready for the performance stage, good luck Courtney" Natalia said as she held her hand out for me to shake,

"good luck to you too" I said as I shook her hand and we both walked off to get ready for the performance stage, Natalia and I have worked hard practicing for this and we've both had experience in the Pokemon Contests back in Hoenn, then after a few minutes the first performer was announced to go on the stage,

"may we please have performer Courtney and her Pokemon, make her way to the stage" an assistant asked as Aria, Knights and I, made our way to the stage,

"please welcome Pokemon Performer Courtney to the stage" the announcer said as I could hear cheers coming from the crowd as we walked on stage, I walked onto the stage elegantly as Aria and Knights walked behind me then we all bowed to the audience,

"Aria and Knights, Enter The Masquerade! Aria use Dazzling Gleam and Knights use Magical Leaf" I said as magical leaf combined with dazzling gleam to create pink petals, I then had aria use Psychic to create flowers from the falling petals, we danced around as I had Aria use Moonblast and she lifted it up into the air, then I gave Knights a boost as Knights jumped off my hands and into the air, he then used Close Combat to destroy the Moonblast and create a sparkling background while the petals slowly made their way to the ground and burst into sparkles, we then bowed and the crowd went crazy with excitement, as we walked of the stage then a different performer was next as she walked past me with a Starly and Cleffa.

Natalia's Pov: I was the final performer to go on stage and before I did, Courtney, Aria and Knights wished us luck,

"please welcome Pokemon Performer Natalia to the stage" the announcer said as I walked out onto the stage with Light and Storm,

"Storm and Light, Center Stage! Now Light use Aura Sphere and Storm use Discharge on the aura sphere" I said as Storm hit the aura sphere with discharge and they burst into blue and yellow fireworks, then Storm used Electro Ball and Light used Force Palm and the force Palm destroyed the electro ball and created a beautiful golden aura falling to the ground, the crowd cheered as we walked of stage,

"now is the time to announce the winner of this Pokemon Showcase, may we please have all the contestants from the final round come on stage please" the announcer said as everyone stood on the stage side by side and next to me was Courtney "LET THE VOTING…BEGIN!", the different colours of light covered the hall as the colours went to their respective princess key, me and Courtney were tied in votes and I closed my eyes for a few seconds and opened them,then I saw the announcer was about to speak,

"and the winner is…Pokemon Performer Natalia with Pikachu and Riolu" he said as we walked to the front of the stage and I was handed my first Princess Key, it was a gold key with a green emerald in a heart shape on top along with a little green bow on it, I then put it on my Performance Keychain, the crowd started to cheer and sadly that was the end of our first Pokemon Showcase,

{Later That Evening}

Psy's Pov: Natalia and Courtney went ahead as I was making my way to the Pokemon Center, when I spotted two beautiful flowers, one was a pink Lilly and the other a yellow rose, they remind of Courtney and Natalia, the pink Lilly would be Courtney due to her being so caring and the yellow rose of course is Natalia due to her cheerful self, I decided to leave them alone, as I made my way to the Pokemon Center then Charon walked out of the bushes and in front of me, why now of all places and what does he want is quite clear.


	10. Chapter 10: A Battle To Remember?

Psy's Pov: it's him again but why now of all places, he's lucky my Pokemon are with Courtney and Natalia or they would become protective right now,

"where are you off to brother, off to see your Xerneas girlfriend or Meloetta?" Charon asked as I just stood their confused about what he just said,

"why would you say that, their my friends" I replied as he looked at me with a smirk,

"I have a surprise for you and your little friends tomorrow and don't be late" he said as he disappeared into the darkness, then I had a vision as my head began to hurt once more as I kneeled down on the ground, it was Natalia and Courtney fighting the gym here in Courmaline city and then Natalia's ability activated but I don't now how, then I saw a blue light covering the battlefield and after that the vision stopped, I looked around and I saw Courtney and Aria looking at me concerned,

Charon's Pov: I watched as I saw Courtney walked up to Psy with one of their Pokemon, I must say he did choose two beautiful ladies to travel with,

"Psy are you okay?" Courtney said as I saw sadness in her heart, just by watching a friend get hurt, I-I remember that feeling, like all those years ago when I saw that one girl when **she** had perform in the contests in Hoenn, y-yes I remembered, she looked like...,

(ChArOn ReMeMbEr WhAt HaPpeNeD aLl ThOsEs YeArS aGo, WhEn YoU lOvEd SoMeOnE?) said the voice of Yveltal as he started again once more, draining me of my life energy, (ThAt WiLl RuIn My PlAn If YoU dO aNd YoU sHaLl ObEy mE!), my body started to become numb and stiff from Yveltal draining my life force from his prison in the Cocoon Of Destruction and if he's able to steal Courtney's ability of Life then what will become of the world,

"a-alright I'll o-obey, please s-stop" I whispered but before he could stop stealing my life force from afar, I felt my body become full of life again due to Courtney's ability becoming stronger by the minute,

"come on let's get back to the Pokemon Center, Natalia made dinner and dessert is ready and also are you sure your okay to walk with your head hurting, what if you pass out" Courtney said concerning,

"I already told you I'm fine don't worry, here I'll walked a little in front so you can keep an eye out" Psy said as he gave her a reassuring smile, I'm glad my brother has two amazing girls to help him on this journey especially one as caring as a Chaney and the other happy as a Pichu, if only I could be there too to help him,

"Psy...I'm sorry...for everything..." I whispered as I walked away,

Courtney's Pov: as we walked back and had dinner plus dessert, we went to bed however Zelda couldn't sleep so I decided to sing her a lullaby that my mother taught me,

" **Go to sleep, Rest your head, Close your eyes, Have sweet dreams, Don't fret, For I am near, You do know** **you** **must not shed your tears, Of nightmares lurking, Think of dreams, As sweet as you, Ones of life, The maiden watches us, She helps us sleep, With this lullaby, She lets you rest, May you have...sweet…dreams...** " I sang quietly as she finally went to sleep and little did I know a very special day was tomorrow,

{8:30 In The Morning}

I woke up to a certain shiny Ralts nudging me to get up, then as I opened my eyes, I saw Aria, Knights, Link, Zelda and Epona surrounding the bed I was laying in, then I remembered what day it was, today was the 2nd of August also known as my birthday,

"happy birthday Courtney" Aria said as she gave me a hug along with Zelda, then after they all said happy birthday, I got changed and decided to call my mother and father, first was my mother and she was super excited and she told me how Lotus and Crimson is doing, after that it was my father and Harmony's turn and my goodness was Harmony glad to talk to me, then I made my way to the battlefield outside were Knights said Psy and Natalia was hanging out, then all of a sudden a shiny Absol wearing it's mega stone and holding a box with pink ribbon in its mouth came out of the bushes, the Absol then walked up to me and dropped the box at my feet after that the Absol ran off leaving the box in front of me, I picked the box up and their was a letter attached to it, I sat down on a nearly bench and I quietly read the letter,

"dear Courtney, please except this gift from me as a way for you and I to become friends, signed C" I read quietly as I opened the box to see a a new Necklace to hold my key stone. It had black string holding a silver crescent moon and a hollow spot to put my key stone in, I then manage to fit my key stone into the necklace and it fit perfectly in the slot,

"HEY COURTNEY, LET'S CHALLENGE THE GYM AS A BIRTHDAY BATTLE!" Natalia shouted super excited as she ran towards me with Storm,

"sure let's challenge the gym together" I said as we got ready and made our way to the Courmaline gym, we entered a huge tree and we made our way to the battlefield, a old man with white hair was standing on the other side of the field with a Gogoat beside him,

"excuse me but me and my friend wishes to challenge the gym leader" Natalia asked as the Gogoat walked onto the battlefield, "are they here by any chance?",

"why yes they are, I'm the gym leader Ramos and this is my gym, now who is the challenger?" he replied as a Jumpluff floated down next to Gogoat,

"us two wish to challenge you to a gym battle please" I said as we once again had a double battle, Ramos was battling with Gogoat and Jumpluff, while I was using Link and Natalia decided to use Blaze and the battle for the Plant Badge had begun, I had Link use Fire Punch on Gogoat while Natalia had Blaze use Flame Charge on Jumpluff, Jumpluff then used Energy Ball on Link and Gogoat used Take Down on Blaze but Blaze just walked out of the way due to her speed boost ability.


	11. Chapter 11: A Singers Transformation

Natalia's Pov: the battle went on for a bit until Blaze manage to knockout Gogoat with a newly learned Flamethrower and Link had defeated Jumpluff with Shadow Ball,

"congratulations you two, here take the plant badge, you've earned it after all" Ramos said as he handed both of us a badge each, after putting the badges into our badge cases, an explosion happened once again but outside of the gym, Courtney, Psy and I along with Ramos ran out of the gym to see Charon battling what looked to be a team flare grunt but more powerful and higher ranked, the team flare member wore some white with of course red and she was battling with a Houndoom while Charon was battling with Arcanine, the two battled it out until Light's eyes turned red and she started to attack me however everyone else's Pokemon were fine,

"Light please listen" Courtney said as she began to sing but before she could Light used force palms on her, causing her to be pushed up against the tree and badly injured as Psy hurried over to Courtney so he could help her along with their Pokemon, Light began to charge at me but I managed to catch her and I began to hug her tightly as she tried to get out by using her aura,

"L-light please, I-I know your in there s-somewhere, please let me know I-if your in their…" I quietly said to her as I started to cry and then I had a green and red light surround me and when the light died down, my hair was a little bit longer, I had headphones attached to my head that looked like Meloetta's music piece on her head but I had one on each side of my headphones, I had a black leotard with a see through light green skirt, black knee high socks with green trim on top, green slip on shoes, green sash on my belly, a emerald music note on my forehead being held up by black string and a green diamond on my chest,

"my work here is done, I'll be leaving now" Charon said as he rode Arcanine of Into the distance as he left the woman alone with a super annoyed face,

"YOU LITTLE TWERP, GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!" she yelled, but I began to sing Meloetta's relic song "I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!"and I was able to stop her leaving as she fell asleep due to relic song however I didn't change like Meloetta does when she sings so I'm still in aria form. I guess Relic Song is what I can sing to calm Pokemon down because Light calmed down, I then changed back to my normal self as Light ran up to me and started to apologise,

'it's okay Light I'm fine...but I don't know about Courtney" I said as I turned around and saw Psy and Knights helping Courtney keep her balance,

"I'm fine, really I am" Courtney just managed to say as she stood up and fell back down again, luckily Knights caught her in time, then I noticed the blue X appeared on her face and it started to glow with a white dim glow and all of Courtney's injuries were healed and she was able to walk once more however the blue X stayed there instead of disappearing.

"R-Riolu Lu" Light said as she began to glow a light blue and when the light died down, she had evolved into Lucario,

"you evolved into Lucario, that's amazing Light!" I said as I once again hugged her but this time in her newly evolved form,

"I'm glad Light and Courtney is okay, is anyone else hurt?" Psy asked as he started to look for injuries on his Pokemon,

"Courtney your blue X didn't disappear this time" I said as Courtney put her hand on her cheek that had the X,

"really, it didn't disappear?" Courtney asked as Zelda nodded in response,

"no it didn't and Natalia your emerald music note on your forehead didn't disappear either" Psy answered as I put my hand on my forehead and Psy is right, it is still there,

"let's go heal up and then make our way back to luminous city, the electric gym is there but we couldn't challenge it unless we had four gym badges" I said as Blaze jumped into my arms, as I began to carry her to the Pokemon Center,

{At The Entrance To Route 13}

Psy's Pov: as we walked along route 13, we ran into different trainers challenging us to battles and once again we saw two familiar team flare grunts, yep you guessed it, they were being chased again, not by one Pokemon, not two but four wild Dugtrio and one Gible, honestly this should on tv,

"guys look in the distance, I think I see a Pokemon fainted on the ground" Natalia said as we all started running towards a blue frog looking Pokemon, as we go closer, I realised it was a Froakie all injured,

"hey are you okay little guy?" Natalia asked as the Froakie started to wake up.

"Froakie Kie" the Froakie managed to barely say,

"Natalia give Froakie this Sitrus Berry" Courtney said as she handed Natalia a Sitrus berry and the Froakie ate the berry and jumped out of Natalia's arms, Froakie then began to thank them and then he wondered off, as we kept walking we saw the same Froakie but this time with a trainer, the trainer looked familiar...I remember she was the Pokemon performer that accused Courtney of cheating in the contest,

"you're useless Froakie, I don't even know why I chose you as a starter" she said and then she broke a Pokeball, that I'm guessing was Froakie's, "you can find a new trainer",

"HEY, THATS NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR POKEMON" Natalia yelled as she turned around and saw us, "tell you what, let's have a Pokemon battle and if I win you let Froakie decide if he wants to be free",

"and if I win, I want the cheater's Gardevoir" she said as Courtney look at Natalia with a worried look,

"deal..." Natalia said as they both shook hands and the battle for Froakie began...


	12. Chapter 12: Yami The Froakie

Aria's Pov: is she really going to battle just so she can have me...but the one thing I question is...why bet on Pokemon as prizes, I don't understand why people gamble but me as a prize of a rude girl, I know Natalia will win...for me and Froakie,

"LET'S WIN THIS FOR FROAKIE AND ARIA, LIGHT!" Natalia shouted as Light appeared on the battlefield but the girl had a smirk on her face, did she want Natalia to pick her Pokemon first?, what is she planning...

"GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT VESPIQUEN!" she shouted as well, as her Vespiquen come onto the battlefield, she looked tired and bashed up badly, I'm guessing her trainer did this or they're training took a wrong turn...or worse,

"both trainers have one Pokemon, the first Pokemon to faint is the loser and the last one standing is the win-" Psy was saying before he got interrupted by the girl yelling at him,

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND LET ME WIN THIS STUPID BATTLE ALREADY, YOU DORK!" she yelled as Psy just sat down next to Courtney, Knights, Link, Zelda, Epona and I, to watch the battle,

"Vespiquen use Power Gem" she command but Vespiquen didn't attack but instead she used Attack Order to raise her attack stat,

"now Light use Iron Head" Natalia said as Light landed a critical hit on Vespiquen and her trainer looked very...very...very upset.

"VESPIQUEN, I SAID USE POWER GEM, NOT ATTACK ORDER, YOU STUPID BEE!" she yelled and Vespiquen just ignored her, her facial expressions where funny and her face changed each time Vespiquen didn't listen or Light landed a hit, after Vespiquen ignoring her, I noticed Vespiquen's health was low...Natalia is going to win,

"Light finish her off with Aura Sphere" Natalia said as Light landed another critical hit.

"Vespiquen is unable to battle, Light wins, meaning Natalia is th-" Psy was saying and once again the girl interrupted,

"I CAN SEE THAT I LOST, YOU DON'T HAVE TO POINT THAT OUT!" she screamed at us, Light then helped Vespiquen up and then Vespiquen was returned to her Pokeball, she once again stormed off while leaving Froakie behind,

"Fro-Froakie..." Froakie said sadly as he watched his first trainer leave him behind,

"It's okay Froakie, you can come with us if you like" Natalia said as she held out a Pokeball to Froakie,

"Fro-Froakie!" Froakie said happily as he pushed the button on the Pokeball and it began to shake…1…2…3…and click,

"COME ON OUT MY NEW FRIEND!" Natalia shouted as she threw Froakie's Pokeball in the air and out came a happy Froakie, "you know what, can I give you a nickname Froakie?",

"Fro!" Froakie replied with a smile and jumping up and down,

"for now on you shall be…Yami" Natalia said as she began to hug Froakie.

{After 10 Minutes}

Knights Pov: as we walked in route 13, we stopped because Psy found a wild shiny male Trapinch, it was a strong Trapinch because he nearly made Lucina faint,

"alright Lucina use Bone Rush" Psy said as Lucina took the wild Trapinch's health down a little lower, "ALRIGHT GO POKEBALL!", 1…2…3 click and not only one but two new friends was caught, Psy threw the Pokeball and out came a little annoyed Trapinch, then Lucina began to evolve and she became a Lucario just like Light,

"great job Lucina, you evolved, oh and Trapinch if I can, may I please give you a nickname" Psy asked as the Trapinch nodded, "I'll nickname you…Arena because you're incredibly strong in battle, kinda like if you were battling in a arena", then I noticed it was becoming dark so I walked up to Courtney who was holding a sleeping Zelda in her arms,

"Courtney it's getting dark, perhaps we should camp out for the night, plus Luminous City is still a few hours away" I said as she nodded in agreement, as we set up camp, Yami introduced himself to everyone else, Arena however didn't, yet Arena was super nice to Courtney, Aria and I was helping put Courtney's tent up while Courtney and Natalia put Psy and Natalia's tent up, then I heard something behind me and when I turned around I saw Zelda awake and unable to get back to sleep, then Zelda slowly walked up to me and Aria.

"Knights…Aria…I can't *yawn* get back to sleep, can you help me please?" Zelda asked tired, Aria then picked Zelda up and she began to sing,

" **Try and sleep, As your dreams come true, Don't be scared, You'll catch your dreams soon, As you lie awake, Think of peaceful thoughts, So you may sleep, With dream catchers, Just lie down, Think of all sorts of things, Dream of love… Happiness…and more, The dream catchers, Will bring your dreams alive, Don't lie awake, Just sleep…tonight…** " Aria sang beautifully as Zelda once again fell asleep along with Blaze, Yami, Marionette, Arua, Mage, Hope and Link, when everyone was asleep I took a walk and I found someone I hated ever since they got Courtney hurt…why is Charon here, he's camping not to far away from our camp, it's that the same shiny Absol that gave Courtney the birthday gift the other day, then I saw Charon in pain and turning stiff…almost to stone,

"Ahhhhhh!" Charon screamed as I saw him in pain from a distance, his Arcanine and Absol ran up to him and they began to worry, is he being…controlled by something or someone? Then a shadow of some sort appeared in front of him and it looked like…Yveltal?!


	13. Chapter 13: New Allies Or Foes?

Knights Pov:

"ChArOn YoU cAn'T WaRn ThEm, It'S tOo LaTe…YoU mAy HaVe bEtRaYeD mE bUt…In ReTuRn YoU sHaLl DiE fOr YoUr BeTrAyAl!" the Shadow clone of Yveltal roared as he went to attack, I could mega evolve but then Courtney will sense I'm in trouble…I'm sorry to make you worried…Courtney, I quickly jumped out of the bushes and I began to mega evolve into mega Gallade, then I used Close Combat on Charon it break the stone consuming him, I used Sword Dance to up my attack and then I once again used Close Combat on the shadow Yveltal clone and the shadow clone disappeared, Charon then tried to stand up but failed and he fell down,

"w-why did you help me…you should have l-let me die…" Charon said weakly as I helped Charon up, then I heard Courtney calling for me from a distance,

"Knights! Knights where are you?" Courtney called out, then she saw me helping Charon up "Knights there you are and what happened to Charon?!".

Courtney's Pov:I sensed Knights power and I knew he mega evolved, as I ran my mega stone became brighter the closer I was to Knights, I walked past some bushes and I found Knights helping Charon?! I may not know why but I know Knights must of had a good reason for helping him then a Pokemon shaped like a Y covered in darkness attacked Knights, as he took tons of damage and went flying into a tree in pain,

"KNIGHTS!" I yelled as I made my way towards Knights but before I could reach him, I felt pain on my right leg as I realised I was hit by an attack and I could barely move as I tumbled to the ground in pain, I then heard someone walking towards me as I tried to stand up, I could see the Shadow like Pokemon a bit clearer before it grabbed me by the throat and began to strangle me as it became hard to breathe with each passing second,

"Courtney hang in there!" I hear Aria's voice coming closer, as I could barely hear or even see anyone. I once again felt pain shoot through me as I hit the ground once again, I see someone run to me before I see Natalia get hurt badly,

Zelda's Pov: I watched as Courtney passed out as Natalia and her Pokemon tried to defend everyone against the shadow, she ended up getting hurt on the head as I see a red liquid beginning to cover the side of her face, Psy begins to help the teenager passed out as Aria, Light, Lucina and Link defend us as we try and get everyone back to camp, me and the other small Pokemon were hiding behind bushes because Natalia told us to be safe. I begin to see everyone getting attacked even more but before anyone else got hurt, I ran out of the bushes and stood in front of an incoming attack before it hit Link, but I didn't take damage as I look up to see a blue barrier in frount of me protecting me from the attack,

"EVERYONE! QUICKLY RUN BACK TO CAMP! HURRY!" Psy yelled as Link helped Knights while Aria helped Courtney, Light helped Natalia and Psy helped the teenager back to camp...I decided to look back behind us and I see the shadow but it was whispering something and I couldn't hear it very well, all I could understand was two words, the words where **life** and **cocoon** , but I didn't understand and I continued to run with everyone. As we made it back to the campsite, we were exhausted from running from that shadow like Pokemon, those two words echoed in my mind so painfully, I couldn't help but think it's important but then again after everything that has happened, I wouldn't be surprised...the next day everything was unusually quiet, Courtney's head was bandaged, Natalia was resting and the other boy, who I found out is Psy's older brother Charon was still unconscious from yesterday, even though Natalia should be resting, she hasn't stopped training since she has woken up earlier today, Courtney and Charon were the ones who need a little more medical attention then Psy and Natalia however we are still a long way away from Luminous City, if only we weren't so far away. I then heard rustling from Courtney's tent, as I approached her tent and looked inside, I noticed she was drawing something in a notebook, she turned her head to look at me,

"Zelda...what happened to me, what about the others?" Courtney asked as she continued to draw away in the sketchbook, I explained to Courtney what happened and she sat there with the same expression while she continued to draw. I took a look at her drawing and I noticed it was a drawing of the shadow Pokemon we saw, she then fell silent and that's when I left her alone,

"Is she awake? How is she doing?" Knights started to panic as I nodded with a smile, he began to calm down, I understand why he was worried, Courtney is our trainer after all and our only trainer to be exactly, Knights began to continue looking at the campfire before him, Charon's Absol was sleeping in front of the fire as the day slowly became night, Natalia and Courtney went to sleep early as Psy took care of his brother.

Psy's Pov: I sat next to my brother and I regret everything since, he's now hurt and I-I don't even know if he'll wake up, please wake up brother...please... I slowly begin to drift off to sleep as I hope he wakes up soon, if only I didn't leave him when our mother died all those years ago, the next day came sooner than I thought it would, I woke up earlier then usual, I thought I woke up before anyone but it turns out Courtney was awake before me as she looked out into the distance with a sleeping Zelda on her lap,

"Courtney why are you doing up this early? You should be resting your head" I quietly asked as I made my way toward her, she looked at me for a second and then back to Zelda,

"Zelda keeps saying these two words in her sleep and I'm worried, the words don't make any sense to me... **Life** and **Cocoon**...what does it mean, I feel like it's important but I don't know Psy" Courtney answers as she looks at Zelda even more worried, I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled,

"We should make our way to Luminous City, maybe Professor Sycamore knows something that can help, we can also get your head all better along with Charon" I said as Courtney smiled and nodded, hopefully everything will be okay.


End file.
